


If The Fates Allow

by WinterFang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: After, Christmas, Crying, Episode: s03e09 The Climb, F/M, Ghost Oliver, I miss Oliver, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Art, Not my art, Other, Self-Hatred, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity after finding out the death of Oliver, it's Christmas time and she just can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just so you know this is not my art. I was inspired by that and my tears and my stupidly big heart. But still, you should check this out, it made me cry like a baby.
> 
> And also, I will post a little playlist if songs of all that Felicity is feeling. *none of them are happy*
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/lordmesa/status/545658122396635137/photo/1

Felicity sighed softly as she pulled on her jacket, another day without him. She was alone, Roy was gone. Not able to handle his best friend was dead, he just left without looking back.

Diggle went away too, he said he was going to London with Sara and Lyla. They would live there from now on, but he promised to come back an visit, but she didn't count on it.  
Thea was broken, her mother gone, her brother gone. She had nothing left to live for, but Felicity had told her that she had to keep going, for Olivier...

 

Felicity felt like there was nothing left for her either, her heart had been ripped out. Crushed and broken, what did she have to live for? Her best friend, her lover was gone. Out of her life and there was nothing she could do about it, she wanted revenge... but she could not face off with Ra's al Ghul.  
And revenge was not the right way.

The only thing she could do was push through it, it will get better. But without Oliver, her whole life will go on without Oliver... she never even got a chance to tell him... she loved him. And he would never know... it was all her fault!

 

-  
Felicity covered her mouth as tears threatened to spill once again, those thoughts ran through her mind over and over again. How could she go on?  
Why should she go on?  
Would anything get better? Would it get worse before it got better?

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth, pressing her hand closer to her mouth. She couldn't cry, not again that was all she ever did. Every time she saw his face, heard his name or imagined his touch. His lips on her forehead and the last words he ever said to her.

-  
"Because I love you."

-  
A tear slipped down her pale cheek remembering his words, she couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears just fell from her eyes, she can't stop them anymore.  
His face was still in her mind, she remembered it as clear as he was actually there. Felicity's eyes opened slowly, she looked up to the ceiling, past the mistletoe she hung there. Just trying to get herself into the spirits of Christmas, but it didn't work...

-  
If there was a God up there, why would He do this to her?  
Why would he take away the one she loved before she could ever tell him she loved him?

Why him and not her? It wasn't even her choice for him to go and if it was, if it had to be her or him. She would take his place in an instant.

 

-  
A cool breeze tickled her cheek, making her lower her head to look at the floor. The tears still fell, but not as fast as they used too, it was just silent tears going down her face. Someone was there, her head whipped up quickly, scanning the room to see if anyone was there.

She didn't see anyone, but there was something dark by her door. Strong broad shoulder, tall and short cropped hair. Her breath caught in her throat as the room became increasingly cold, the figure turned.  
His blue eyes glowed, not at all dull or sad.  
Green sparks were coming off of him as he walked closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

He wore a smile on his face as he looked down at Felicity, she started to cry again as she saw him standing there. He was slightly transparent, but he was there. Looking alive and well.

 

-  
"Oliver." She whispered softly as his gloved hands came up and gripped the side of her cheeks lightly, he stroked the tears away with his warm thumb. Felicity was now crying tears of joy seeing him, as if her heart was still being torn apart, but put back together slowly.

She waisted no time tell him what she always wanted too, "I love you, Oliver." She whispered, closing her eyes and dipped her head down. He smiled and slowly bent his head till his lips touched the top of her head, they were warm and soft. Just like she remembered them.

"I know, Felicity. Please, just keep going. Never forget me." Came his gentle voice, then his lips were gone and his hands slowly started to disappear. Felicity looked up one more time, once more to see his face and beautiful blue eyes.  
He slowly started to slip away, fading slowly.

He was taking her heart with him.  
"I love you Oliver and I will never forget you..." She said, trying to make her voice strong. To be strong like him, but the tears didn't help.

 

-  
He just gave her one last smile before disappearing into nothing, little dark green sparks were left behind as he went.  
Felicity had the urge to go out side, so she did. She ran right through the green sparks and out the front door, just in time to see a star come out of nowhere. Just shining there, bright and big.

Felicity smile as she looked up at the star, and she felt that Oliver was still with her. That he was still out there somewhere, part of his soul was with her...

-  
And Felicity knew, that that was not the end... He would always be with her in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made you cry and sorry if it was too fast for your liking, hope you checked out the art and also here is the playlist.
> 
>  
> 
> Hold Me Now ~ Red
> 
> Already Over ~ Red
> 
> Bring Me To Life ~ Evanescence
> 
> Okay ~ Arshad
> 
> I'm Already There ~ Lonestar
> 
> The Way ~ Zack Hemsey
> 
> The Call ~ Regina Spektor
> 
> This Is Not The End ~ Fieldwork
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and don't forget to check out my Story, Remade.


End file.
